Agility ladders are used to improve speed and agility. Generally an agility ladder has lateral rungs attached to left and right side strips of webbing. The rungs are often plastic tubes, rods or strips. When unrolled or laid out on the ground, the agility ladder forms a column of open boxes or spaces. Depending on the specific training exercise the user's objective is to run, jump or hop through the ladder using a predetermined pattern of foot placement. Although these types of agility ladders have advantages, drawbacks with them remain. For example, the webbing can become tangled, causing delays in set up. The rungs in these types of agility ladders are also easily displaced by a user's foot, requiring frequent adjustment during use. Improved designs are needed.